Sick Behaviour
by Tigiri
Summary: A prequel to the Intense novel by Dean Koontz, "Intensity" *An elaboration of a short summary of an event*


Sick Behaviour   


Chyna, a beautiful name for a beautiful young girl. Her hair was blonde, as yellow as the bright sun on a warm July afternoon. She was as innocent as a gentle flying butterfly yet she was living the life that could scare a cold blooded murderer. She lived alone with mother and various boyfriends Arial (Her Mother) had been involved with. Lately she had been involved with Jim Woltz, a key west drug dealer and gunrunner with whom they had been staying with for about 2 months. Chyna's mother was the most beautiful women any guy could see. She was as beautiful as supermodel on her worst day. Arial lived for a life a danger. She loved the kind of guy who could bring danger into her life. A life of fear, this type of life could have been fine for a women who wanted it, but bringing an unwilling participant into play was the most tragic thing you can do to a child. And that's exactly what happened with Chyna. Chyna, Seven years at the time, her mother and her boyfriend Jim Woltz were traveling through the Everglades. At least Chyna thought it was the Everglades since it was very swampy and flat. With little trees, the one's that did exist were draped in Spanish moss. 

They were all traveling on a business trip. Woltz was returning the keys to his vintage red Cadillac. The type of car a man would kill for. The car with the huge back tail fin. A grill that looked like it was carved out of five tons of pure chrome. Woltz was driving down the highway at extreme speeds. He was a man who lived for speed. Zooming down the highway was a great high for both Woltz and Arial, but there buzz would soon end. They started to slow down.   
"Why are you stopping?" Chyna asked from the back seat of the car, both confused and scared.   
"Grandpa's driving slowed us down." Arial told Chyna, referring to the elderly couple driving in front of them. They had driven up behind a beautiful silver Mercedes. Surely Woltz would have appreciated the car, a man of speed would love a car of that caliber. But not at the speed's it was traveling. Woltz became furious because of the slow driving of the elderly couple in front of him.   
"DAMNIT! SPEED UP!" Woltz shouted at the top of his lungs. Even though Woltz was screaming at the car in front of him the couple could not of heard him, all the windows of their car were rolled up, not to mention the bad hearing bestowed upon senior citizens.   
"Calm down, he's just driving. He is going the speed limit." Chyna said softly and timidly. This made Woltz even more mad.   
"How dare you talk down to me! How dare you think you can talk to people that way!" Woltz said furiously as he reached behind him and hit the little girl back into her seat. Chyna fell back in pain but didn't scream or even make a sound. She knew that the littlest noise would upset Woltz even greater. Even being just seven, Chyna knew a lot about protecting herself.   
"HEY!", Arial shouted. "Don't hit her!   
"Don't you tell me what to do either damned unless you want me to hit you just as I hit her." Woltz said fearcly to Arial. HONK HONK! Woltz pounded the horn several time's trying to get the couple in front of them to move. "You know, they can't hear you, there not going to speed up. If you really want those two dinosaurs to move, your gonna have to move then yourself. Arial said to Woltz, realizing the danger she was putting the elderly couple in.   
"Your right." Woltz replied. Jim Woltz, being the kind of man who wasn't afraid of consequence nor was he afraid of killing, and also being hyped up on all sorts of drugs, Arial had just placed the lives of two innocent people into the hands of a cold blooded maniac.   
"Mom what are you talking about?" Chyna asked her mother.   
"Shh, honey, the grown up have to think."   
"Mom don't hurt them!" Chyna said sadly.   
"We're not going to hurt them honey, we're just going to get them to move there stupid car so we can pass."   
"Mom they didn't do anything to us."   
"Don't worry honey."   
"But mom.."   
"Shut up!" Woltz yelled as he reached back and hit her once again. Chyna fell back again but didn't say anything.   
"What do you mean they didn't do anything to us, they cut our time half! We could have been home by now. I know you hate road trips Chyna, so don't you want to get home as fast as we can?" Woltz said.   
"I hate travelling but not to the point that i want people hurt because there preventing us from speeding up and going over the speed and breaking the law!" Chyna knew what was coming. She knew that the lives of the elderly couple were know truly in the hands of Jim Woltz, Chyna knew that they were now going to get seriously injured or maybe even the slight possibility of them dying. 

Woltz made his first move. He sped up once again and rammed the back end of the Mercedes. The man driving in the car looked back in confusion while the lady screamed out in horror. He did it again. Only making them both more scared and confused. Neither of them had realized the strength of Woltz.   
"This is fun!" Arial shouted as she bent her head back and released her joy for the danger that was un-folding. The couple in the Mercedes pulled over a little to let the man pass but Woltz refused. This is when Chyna was certain that the couple knew they were going to die.   
"STOP!" Chyna screamed.   
"Honey we can't, " Arial said. " they started it, they got themselves into this mess. Now we're going to finish it. Hit them again!" Arial said to Woltz. Woltz had a look of Intensity in his eyes. obviously intent in killing the old couple in the Mercedes. They were coming up to a bend in the road which led off into a deep but not too far down river.   
"Here it comes." Woltz said to Arial as they drove up too the turn.   
"I'm going to it." The couple started to take the turn, at the same time Woltz advanced on the car. He hit the back end of the vehicle, causing it to turn and whirl into a fishtail, right off the bend. Down, into the deep dark water below. Woltz stopped the car to go look. Arial followed but Chyna stayed put.   
"Wow!" Arial said. "Look at her struggle."   
"I know, cool isn't it." Woltz said.   
"Chyna come see this." Arial said from the edge of the road. Chyna didn't reply.   
"NOW!" Woltz Shouted at her. Chyna snuck her small timid body out of the red Cadillac. Not know what too expect she peeked a look. The car had landed on the side, but sinking down from the front the most. Chyna could tell that the man, the driver was dead. He probably died instantly. The women how ever, had not died so quickly. The three of them just stared down at the old lady banging furiously on the passenger side window, trying to smash it so she could escape. Unfortunately, the weight of the water pushing against the door, prevented it from opening. Chyna just stared down at her. Her white face sank deeper into the black dark water. She kept her eyes on it until the old ladies face disappeared into the darkness. There was silence between the three of them. Woltz and Arial had no problem with the concept of death, but yet there was still silence. Then, Arial looked up.   
"Well, that was fun." 

END   
*TIGIRI* 


End file.
